


Agent 47 meets his match

by Shinytalent



Category: Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bruises, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gloves, Gun Violence, Held Down, Humiliation, POT post orgasm torture, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinytalent/pseuds/Shinytalent
Summary: Agent 47 is paid to keep an asset on lock down for a few weeks.  The target turns out to be a handful.





	Agent 47 meets his match

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Whumptober 2019 using the following prompts:  
Asphyxiation  
Shackled  
Pinned down  
Gun point  
Muffled scream  
Humiliation
> 
> Addison West is my OC from a sci-fi DnD campaign, and I saw the Whumptober! list posted and decided to pair her with one of my favourite fandoms.  
I haven't written for the Hitman fandom in a long time, and Agent 47 is always a complex character. I took a lot of liberties, and it's heavy on the torture and dub!con.  
Also I have a teeny obsession with his gloves  
I *know* that it's very unsafe BDSM- no safe words, no asked consent etc... so if that's not your speed then I wouldn't recommend it.

Agent 47 Meets His Match

Leather clad fingers round her neck, squeezing to the point they leave marks. There's something seriously wrong with Addison because as her captor leaves the room after choke slamming her against the wall all she can feel is that low simmer of want.

It all happened so quickly too, Addison had been running her hand along the window sill just to see if there was any way to open it. Next thing she knows the man with the barcode tattoo is in the room and pinning her against the wall with one hand.  
Now she knows not to touch the windows.

Agent 47 had been offered double the usual fee to keep the target out of the way for two weeks. He took the contract expecting to babysit a crying woman. Now as he watched the security feed to her room as Addison whimpered "please, harder" with one hand around her throat and the other sliding down her stomach 47 couldn't help but wonder what he agreed to.

The next time it happens it's after she leaves the knife off her food tray. One hand around her throat, keeping her in place as the other runs down her left side. Leather fingers trace along each rib, and skim low to her hip bone. She had palmed the knife and tucked it in the waist of her shorts, 47 knows this but he enjoys the way her eyes widen.  
When 47 finds it he backs her against the wall.  
The target is all of 5 feet and he crowds her space, this time he holds his own knife in front of her face as black gloves hold her jaw in place.  
"Don't do that again." 

Agent 47 relies on his training. Calm and unhurried he completes the task of disposing of her lunch tray, washing the cutlery, drying each piece, and then returning them to the drawer. Only then does he turn to check on his charge on the screens behind him.  
Watching the target whine and shudder on the bed he gets an idea.

Addison stares at the sheets in her hands. Addison’s about to question him but knows whatever she says will be a lie.  
The man in the suit explains calmly that Addison has to change the sheets, he goes so far as to glance at the discreet camera in the ceiling, and slowly meets her gaze.  
"Those sheets must be filthy by now." He says calmly. To her credit Addison doesn't flinch.

Addison starts by stripping the bed, she at least understands that in order to put clean bedding on the bed she needs to first take the old sheets off.  
The man in the suit watches her, this is the longest they have been in the same room and normally Addison feels compelled to talk but the silence is charged with something that keeps her quiet.

As predicted the attempt is pitiful. There's one whole corner that is untucked and loose.  
Agent 47 straightens his tie and without any emotion, he effortlessly grabs her braid and forces her face forward into the bed, right where the corner of the sheet is.

Addison bites her lip to stop any noise escaping. She can feel the buttery soft leather winding into her braid.  
"You truly are a pathetic sight. If you could see yourself, going to pieces. I wouldn't even need to touch you."  
Addison's is pushed into the mattress, and all of her is trembling as his full weight pins her in place.  
A low whimper escapes, she desperately wants to make words form but resorts to wriggling against her captor instead.

Almost as fast as it happens it's over. The weight disappears as he hauls the target to her feet. Two gloved fingers trace her jaw "You don't even deserve the effort it takes to choke you."  
With a practised move he pulls the last corner of the sheet taught, tucks it into place, and leaves her flushed and panting in the middle of the room.

Maybe a day passes, it could be more. Addison isn't certain, she just knows she's bored. There are no clearly expressed rules, but she understands the basics.  
1) Keep away from the door  
2) Don’t address Him directly  
3) Don’t make eye contact  
4) Keep away from the windows  
5) No stealing the cutlery  
Okay maybe those last two Addison discovered through experimentation but still Addison understands them. Addison also understands with every broken rule there’s a punishment. It’s the punishments that she thinks on when she’s lying here and staring at the ceiling.  
Addison turns rebellious when she’s bored.

When the man in the suit enters the room Addison decides to rush him. Now the socialite knows she won’t actually get out, it’s not about that. It’s about gloved hands putting bruises on her again, it’s about the rush of knowing he’s stronger and has the power. It’s about pushing that restraint, that cold resolve, one step further.

“You are smart enough to know the rules.” The voice betrays no emotion as she’s pushed against the wall. Face first. The rough cement wall is cool against her cheek as Addison goes slack in his grip. “What if someone else pinned you against a wall and wrapped their hand right around that pretty little throat of yours, hmm?”  
“I- Don’t- Kn-“

“You think my hand looks so good around your neck?” Agent 47 leans in, this is so far out of his training, out of his planning for this mission. “Is that why you go to great lengths to break the rules? Does the little princess want attention?” Addison can’t speak, her voice is being cut off as a gloved hand tightens around her throat and lifts her into the air. Leaving her there for one terrifying heartbeat, and then two, before lowering her to the ground.

“You are nothing to me.” The man in the suit grabs her by the hair and pulls her face against the front of his. “Understand that you are a job, nothing more and nothing less.”  
Addison’s eyes drop to the floor, she has to bite her lip to keep herself from saying something she might regret like please, fuck, or harder...

Agent 47 leans in and using those well trained reflexes to hold the target around the waist. His vice like grip guides her motions, walking backward with her toward the bed. Agent 47 sits on the bed and continues to hold the target in place.

“Such an eager, needy, bitch in heat. The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh. Take it or leave it.” Addison blinks. Unable to process the words for a moment. Could Addison have misheard him?”

“Hurry up. Before I change my mind.”

Quickly, she straddles his thigh. Desperate for release, the thought of being denied this chance for something she’s wanted since Addison was first locked in this room.

“Hold your arms together behind your back. If you fall, I won’t catch you.” There’s no emotion betrayed on his face, but Addison thanks all the yoga classes for the ability to hold her elbows behind her back.

“What can I call you?” There’s an expression on his face that is unreadable.  
“Tobias.” It’s an alias, they both know this.  
Addison nods and hesitates, something in her wants to draw this moment out, unsure if she’ll get another one.  
“You’re wasting time.” Addison feels her cheeks growing hot under his laser eyed scrutiny. Slowly Addison lowers herself down on his thigh and sighs. His suit is fine wool, brushing against her. The muscles contained by the suit finally give Addison the friction she craves. Starting slow, desperate to make this last. Rocking her hips back and forth, grinding down hard.  
Addison’s head tips back, letting herself go.  
“I can feel you soaking through my suit. Nasty little slut. Desperate fucking thing.” That icy voice runs through her.  
Maybe if Addison makes it a good show, he wouldn't make her stop. “If you don’t finish quickly. I’ll leave you here in bed alone. I’ll tie those dirty hands of yours to the bed so that you can’t finish what you started.”  
It’s like he read her thoughts…  
Addison had started slow at first, but his words made her desperate. Building speed, panting as she chases that sweet release.

She does come. Her pale body shudders and he can feel her pussy drench his thigh even without anything inside it Blue eyes were tearing up as her climax racked through his entire body.  
“So pathetic for finishing so quickly - you’re so fucking pathetic.” 

Tobias stands, not giving Addison time to move, she slides to the floor boneless.

“You beg to be choked and bitten and scratched… you need to be teased and tortured.” Agent 47’s direct gaze pierces into Addison, even as she blushes while he takes a fist full over her hair and rubs it into the wetness on his thigh . “You like being used like the ragdoll you are… because you’re a pathetic little princess. You can’t even argue because you know it’d just be lies.”  
Addison’s normally capable of some verbal jousting, but right now she’d give anything just to be able to string a sentence together.  
His target is still mustering the ability to stand as Agent 47 strides from the room, the click of his heels filling the silence.

Reviewing the footage of yesterday evening Agent 47 finds himself wondering what she could possibly attempt next. Maybe 47 doesn’t want to wait. The target is all stretched out asleep, and completely unaware. That's how the best missions are completed, when your target is so consumed with their daily life that you can slip in unnoticed and walk away when the deed is done.

There's a large, rectangular box in the corner of the room. It sits at the edge of his awareness, and if it wasn't for his deep well of patience he would have opened it a week ago.  
'Even the deepest well must run dry' he thinks to himself as something in him snaps. Precise movements keep him under control as he unlatches the lid of his "Wet Work" trunk and slowly in packs the contents. 47 can tell himself that he is taking inventory of the contents but he hasn't lied to himself before, and isn't about to start now. Underneath the variety of tools he uses is a heavy black tarp, it serves a double purpose of lining the trunk in case of any stray leaks, resting atop the tarp is 30 feet of ¾ inch steel chain- the very thing he had opened the trunk for in the first place.

Addison yawns so wide that her jaw clicks, there's no reason that she's awake, except that captivity really fucks with your body clock. As she tries to stretch finally Addison realises something is different. There's a weight as she raises her arms to stretch and a series of clicks and scraping sounds as she moves. Tobias must have drugged her to have her sleep so soundly. Addison is relieved to have a name for the man with the red tie even though she knows it's got to be fake.

The fog in her mind clears and Addison studies her wrists. There are leather cuffs secured around each of them and both her ankles, but it's the chains attached that catch her eye. They look like they are intended for a lot more than just some light bondage work, in fact the cuffs look as though they were added on recently. Addison tries to sit cross legged in the middle of the bed and finds that she can't bring her feet that close. 

"You have ten minutes." That voice makes her toes curl, it's pitched low and has this dismissive edge that makes her drop her gaze.  
"What happens in ten minutes?  
Silence echoes through the room.

“Then I'm going to -” 47 swallows down the words that he felt compelled to say a moment ago.  
Agent 47 wants to say "I'm going to Fuck bruises into you. Leave you aching when you move. You'll remember how you hurt long after you leave this room. I am going to bite you till you bleed and leave my teeth marks on your bones. I will scratch my barcode into your skin and make it scar so that nobody will ever question who broke you."

47 clamps his jaw shut. The chains rustle over the intercom and he can feel how impatient she is. The target wouldn't last ten minutes in the Agency training program.  
"I'm going to push you down on your knees and fuck your mouth until there are tears streaming down your face and you’re choking on my cock when I come down your throat."  
The chains make a scraping noise as the target tries to scramble to her knees on the floor. Normally she is graceful in her movements, even when she's eager but the target mustn't be used to the weight of the chain or how it feels.

Addison can't stand by the bed, so she sits as close to the edge as she can and tries not to fidget. Not having a clock means that ten minutes could really be almost any length of time.  
It's an eternity before he walks in and stands near the bed. Addison keeps her eyes lowered, as visions of what Tobias could do to her with just that tie run through her head.

Seeing her shackled in place isn't enough. Not anymore. 47 wants to fuck her hard. Hold her down and make her scream. If he closes his eyes he can see how it would all progress, right down to gagging her with his tie and making her choke on it. Another time perhaps.

Agent 47 had planned out the logistics of forcing her to kneel. The chain is just a few inches too short and it puts her in a position where she has to strain and there's a distinct satisfaction to watching that occur. He should have added a collar.

Tobias snarls in her ear and Addison whimpers quietly. Those gloves of his, buttery soft leather, pries her jaw open, jamming digits into her mouth hard enough to make her choke violently. Before Addison can think about nearly anything else the fingers are replaced with his cock. She can barely breathe around the pace her captor has set. 

47 curls his fingers through her hair and tugs hard. One day he might try to throw her off balance by being gentle and going slow but right now all he can do is thrust into the target's mouth and hold on. Her mouth is much better used for this than for anything the target's had to say. 47 groans and watches as she tries to pull back, looking up at him with pleading eyes and lashes wet with tears. The target's trying to tease with her tongue, lick the slit, to draw this out but that's not a part of his plan.

Addison's eyes are closed, focused on trying her best to swallow down every last inch. She's soaked through her panties and trembling and hoping that maybe he'll show some mercy and get her off too. Something hard and cool wraps around her neck, startling Addison and her eyes fly open.

Agent 47 had kept a short length of chain, merely an off cut, from this project and on an idle whim he had kept it in the jacket of his suit. The target is always so compliant with hands wrapped around her neck, but the chain illicits a response he's never witnessed before.

The eager way she drinks him down is mesmerising, the target's nose brushes the sensitive skin near his dick and he can feel the back of her throat.  
Unable to to hold on another second, 47 tightens his grip on the chain. The pressure that’s been building in him finally snaps as his release crashes down over him. The thumping of his pulse fills his ears as eventually the spasms in his muscles subside.

There's a moment after she's greedily swallowed every drop of him that she can where Addison doesn't think Tobias will let the chain around her neck go.  
Addison knows she should struggle but she desperately wants the bruises.

47 drops the short length of chain on the bed and watches the target as she stays in place. The Agent leaves the room, leaves her wide eyed and practically in heat for him.  
As he goes about clean up Not for the first time he wonders where the biting, scratching hellion that he kidnapped is. 

The Target is one Addison West.  
A simple job really, just keep the socialite off the board for a few weeks. The Agency has allies that wish to look after her but cannot risk revealing themselves.  
Agent 47 kept watch on Miss West for a week and only made his move when the club, The Luxe, practically exploded in gunfire.

Agent 47 had been given the nod by the employer to snatch her up during the fight. Easy enough really, he waved his silenced 1911 in her face and those baby blue eyes went wide. He only had to muffle her screams from the time it took to get to the rear exit. That's the moment that Miss West from the file became 'the target's because somewhere in his head was a voice that told him distance was best. 

How much distance can one man create while still shoving their dick down that easy to bruise throat? That's not really a question that Agent 47 feels equipped to answer right now and so he asks himself what sort of game they could play if he brings his other pistol along? 47 straightens his tie before he hits the button on the intercom between their rooms "Release yourself. You're bruised enough for one day." 

47 can see on the screen that the target is clearly up to something. At dinner the previous night she'd asked for pen and paper, and so despite its cost due to its rarity on Starbright he provided her with the items at breakfast.  
It's not until dinner that he sees the reason for the request.

Tobias,  
I don't believe that's your name but it's the one you gave me.  
If you expect this to be a request to let me go, you're mistaken.  
I just wanted some way to communicate with you, you steal my breath even when those strong hands of yours aren't giving my neck new bruises.  
I don't expect an answer but I suppose if this isn't allowed then I will receive my punishment at breakfast.  
-A

47 smoothes out the note, folds it twice and tucks it next to the monitor. He doesn't need to reread it to be tempted by the words, the Agency gave him an eidetic memory. 

Tobias,  
I can feel your eyes on me. You're watching me as I sit here writing, you haven't taken the chains away and I so badly want you to walk in here and bind me up. Pin me to this mattress and mark me. Rub your come into my skin till I can only smell of you.  
-A

The letter with breakfast is much more explicit, clearly the target has a rather vivid imagination. 47 is running over the words in his mind, considering the date on the calendar. They have three days before the target is to be turned over. Three days for him to execute a maneuver and hope that the target is left with one last memory of their time here.

The fingers that slide up and down the soles of her feet make her toes twitch. The target giggles and rolls over, she curls her toes while half asleep and 47 watches her reactions. One of his hands keeps her ankles in place as the other slides fingers between her purple painted toes.  
Finally Addison’s eyes flutter open, she’s laughing now, and it stops suddenly when she realises what’s happening. Agent 47 can pin a man in place with his cold stare, the effect that it has on the target is something he’s never seen before.

Those eyes are so cold. Addison squirms against the feeling of his fingers climbing up her legs, they dig in behind her knees and she’s stuck in place. All she can do is twist to hide her face. Of everything he’s done to her this might be the most unusual, and Stars it’s not like she can fight as her legs fall open for his hands to squeeze, pinch, and tickle her inner thighs. Her bottom lip might bleed she’s biting it so hard as Tobias slides forward to put his full weight on her and keep her in place.

47 is watching as bite marks form on the target’s lip and a low growl rumbled in his chest “Only I make you bleed.” One gloved hand closes around her jaw as she releases her lip. “Better.” He runs his thumb along her lower lip and slips the digit into her mouth. It’s a fight to keep his control as not only does her mouth open willingly for him but the target’s tongue swirls in a circle. Those eyes of hers beg for more and he’s considering giving it to her.

Addison wants him to quit teasing and just fuck her already. Sure the cat and mouse games are fun, but when he digs fingers into each of her hip bones in turn all Addison can do is let out a girlish shriek as she wriggles against him. “Tickles.” She says breathlessly between the laughter as her ribs are attacked. If she arches her spine, canting her hips up to meet him, then isn’t it his fault for getting this close? 

“That would be the point.” Agent 47’s words rumble low like thunder in the target’s ear as she squirms under him, as she lifts her hips seeking friction he disappoints her by pulling away. The whine that fills the room is like music to his ears, he has never heard a symphony sweeter than the noises the target makes as one hand pins her wrists above her head. Sadly it leaves him one handed as he tickles her armpits mercilessly having to switch at random intervals. The target looks so pretty when she weeps. “Now you mentioned something about marking you?” 

Sharp teeth scrape Addison’s collarbone and the room stills. It’s like time stops, and a dam breaks all at once. Addison knows she’s begging, but for what she couldn’t say. Tobias is biting his way up the column of her throat and finally she can hear the clink of a belt buckle.  
When had his hands stopped touching her? She couldn’t say. She could barely pull her thoughts together in a cohesive order. All Addison knows is that she’s so wet and needy and that if he doesn’t do something soon Addison will take matters into her own hands. All she can do is wrap his tie around her fist as Tobias finally gets out of his suit pants.

Agent training didn’t prepare him for this, his time living here on Starbright had been eventful, taking jobs that weren’t strictly monitored by the Agency were the start of his introduction to the many different layers of society but nothing prepared him for the target coiling her fist in his tie and pulling him closer. “Please.” 47 hovers for a moment, he knows she isn’t asking for a kiss but he’s tempted anyway because her tongue is just wicked enough to need punishing.  
After a long moment he finally relents, sliding into her tight, wet heat. For the first time she closes her eyes and lets her head fall back onto the pillow. 47 keeps her pinned in place, even remembering to return a hand to her wrists as he starts off on a slow, teasing rhythm.

It’s too much. Addison keens, her entire body shudders and writhes.  
“Pleasepleaseplease,” Wests aren’t supposed to beg. If she hadn’t been watching Tobias intently she might have missed the small nod of permission that he gave her.  
“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck-” Addison’s words are swallowed by a hand covering her mouth.

This isn’t enough. 47 wants to fuck, be rough and brutal, hold her down and make her scream.  
Manhandling the target to be face down, pressed into the mattress takes no more than a few heartbeats, and yet it’s too long.  
47 plunges as deeply into the target as he physically can.  
The target’s a mewling whining mess as he forces her face into the bed and just takes. The world turns white. Muscles contract, she’s wringing him dry and it’s in the very best way.

Addison's floating and drowsy. Everything feels so soft and warm, like sliding into a hot bath, and it's so surreal in this moment that she doesn't register that Tobias doesn't leave immediately. All she knows is something is different and she can't piece together why.  
There’s still a solid weight on her and Addison feels like she’s submerged deep under water. The scraping of teeth against her bottom lip before a low whisper in her ear “Not done with you.” 

A clone’s refractory period is almost non-existent, at least that’s what his limited experience has taught him over the last week. The target is under him and he plans on keeping her there. 47 has this nagging thought that he doesn’t need to give her back to the allies that were paying him to keep her off the board. The target could just stay here warm, wet, and willing to be bruised, beaten, used and fucked within an inch of her life. Just knowing that he could walk into this room and choke the target till she turns blue when a job doesn’t go his way would be a huge stress relief. The target’s so sensitive when his fingers dig into her sides making her tremble as she tries to hide her face while she laughs. Hiding earns her a slap across the cheek, hard. “Don’t hide from me.” 47 whispers in her ear as she whines and arches her hips toward him. 

Everywhere’s sensitive, Addison feels wrung out and shaky. Addison’s hands grip his biceps hard and if it wasn’t for the shirt he still wore Tobias would have nail marks digging into the skin.  
“Don’t go easy on me now.” Addison locks eyes with Tobias, and he nips her throat. She giggles and writhes against him, the scraping of his teeth tickles her. 

Agent 47 feels the muscles in his abdomen clench as he thrusts inside her. Hard. 47 wants to bruise her inside and out. Mark her up so that the target can’t forget him, can’t forget any of this. The target’s heat surrounds him, keeps him buried inside her, and he’s so close but 47 remembers something that he promised himself.  
Addison whines when he pulls away from her briefly, she scrabbles to grab at him, to pull him closer by grabbing at his tie. That’s when he pins her wrists above her head. “If you like my tie so much I’ll feed it to you till you choke.”

When 47 finally comes for a second time it’s all over her throat, he rubs it into her bruises as she whimpers. 47 knows the target’s going to pass out, he’s feeding her the bottle of water that he drugged prior to all of this started. 47 has to deliver her to the Mechanic’s Hand in a few hours. As he cleans the target up and changes her clothes 47 wonders again about keeping the target.

Agent 47 pulls up in front of the designated meet up and hands over the target and her luggage. The target’s still out cold and when one of the Teal that work with the Hand scoop her up, their eyes wide at the injuries she sports.  
“What in the Stars did you do to her Tobias?! We paid you to keep her safe, not mark her up.” Lieutenant Lucien Spires is in his face, spitting angry.  
“I did what I had to in order to keep her off the board and safe. She fights like a wild cat.” Agent 47 deadpans as he gets back into his car and leaves. Hopefully the target gets the present that 47 left her.

***A few hours later***  
Addison is sitting alone in this room, after meeting with these people who say that they are some sort of organisation protecting Starbright. They wouldn’t look at her, and the one in charge- Major Dawson kept apologising for her ‘treatment’. Addison almost laughs at that, but fights to keep her expression neutral.  
Now she’s finally getting a chance to breathe, unfortunately it’s ingrained in her to never leave a bag packed. 

Sitting there on top of the neatly folded clothes is her tablet and it’s blinking at her. Addison scrambles to turn it on, her fingers tremble, and there’s a blinking message.  
“Miss West,  
For now it’s best we keep our communications to our devices.  
Go to your favourite jacket and look inside the inner pocket, I left you a memento of our time together.  
-Agent 47”  
Addison almost falls on the floor trying to clamber across the bed in a hurry. Her heart thundering in her chest, all worries that she had been abandoned or discarded were tossed aside as Addison practically tears her coat trying to unzip the pocket inside.  
Her hand closes around something heavy and cold and when she pulls it out Addison feels a sense of relief at seeing the off cut of chain he’d used to choke her.

“Agent 47,  
I found your gift, I can’t wait to use it. I’ll keep your bruises fresh for you, until you can freshen them up yourself.  
-A”


End file.
